Drowned in Love …Super Smash Bros Brawl…
by Faradayy
Summary: Naara is in love. She fell for three people, the intense Ike, the caring Pit, and the shy Marth. The problem is they all love her back. Caught in this love triangle causes heart breaks, jealousy, happiness, and love. HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. D:
1. We'll Ditch

**Chapter 1**

"Are you sure it's ok that I'm staying here, Nar-Rawr?" Ami asked her best friend Naara.

"Of course it is! How could you ask such a thing?" Naara exclaimed as she pulled Ami's suitcases out of the trunk of Mitsu's car. Mitsu is Naara older brother.

"So, you going to the end of the school year dance?" Ami asked.

"Nahh. Not my thangg," Naara remarked.

"Pleasee! It'll be sooo fun! We'll go as friends," Ami pleaded.

"Ohhh. Kayy," Naara said making each syllable sound like a word.

"Yay!" Ami squealed. "Today's Sunday, and the dance is Friday so since school isn't assigning that much homework because it's the end of the year, we should go dress shopping this whole week!"

"Girls, head on inside and I'll make some dinner, kay?" Mitsu said.

"Mm, uh, alrigh-" Ami stuttered.

"Yeah, whatever, Dorkus," Naara laughed at Mitsu. Ami felt herself blushing.

Mitsu sighed shaking his head "16 year olds..."

"Your only 18, dumbass!" Naara called after, but Mitsu was already in the house. Ami took a hold of her luggage and pulled it inside the house and upstairs to Naara's room. Ami's parents were on a business trip. Naara's parents had both died so since Mitsu is a legal adult, he is responsible for everything such as Naara, money, the mansion, etc..

Naara headed towards the bathroom while Ami started to unpack. _"Mitsu, what a smile! He's so handsome, and incredibly hot. He's only 18! A two year difference isn't that bad!! I act like a huge weirdo in front of him, he'll never like me! I'm just a kid to him." _

Ami checked the clock-7:22. Naara busted into her room. "My stomach is a hungry hell. Lets go eat!!"

Ami chuckled and headed downstairs. Mitsu had already prepared ramen in 3 bowls.

"Wow, ramen! Thanks, Mitsu, you know it's my favorite!" Naara said.

"And Ami's too," Mitsu winked at Ami. Ami blushed madly. They all sat down and started slurping their ramen.

"Any date to the dance Mitsu?" Naara asked.

"Nope," Mitsu said plainly.

"What happened to ladies man?" Naara laughed.

"He's still here! How 'bout you guys?" Mitsu laughed.

"We're going as friends," Naara said.

"US? NO FUCKIN WAY, I have a reputation at that school! I can't kill it with nerds like you," Mitsu exclaimed.

"I mean Ami and I, dorkus," Naara said.

"Oh, yeah well ok, just make sure no one thinks you guys are lesbian," Mitsu flicked a noodle at Naara.

"I'm not lesbian!" Ami said out of nowhere. Mitsu then flicked a carrot from his ramen at Ami.

"Oh, Ami, your so cute," Mitsu laughed.

"Oh-uh, well-" Ami stuttered. Mustering up her courage, "Well, thanks Mitsu, but for the record, your pretty cute too." Ami flicked a pea at Mitsu.

"Excuse me so I can barf in a bucket," Naara said.

"We're just kidding!" Mitsu said.

_"Only you were,"_ Ami thought.

"Ready to go shopping?" Naara stood up.

"Yep," Ami grabbed her purse and headed outside. Naara started the engine of her black Mercedes and headed to main street, where all dresses could be found. They stopped at Lovely, an inexpensive dress shop. While Naara and Ami searched they found one, but they still weren't satisfied.

"There's nothing here," Ami sighed.

"Everyone shops here because everything here isn't expensive," Naara said. Naara and Ami explored a lot of shops before giving up.

"Tomorrow?" Ami asked.

"We'll ditch."


	2. MAKE TIME FREEZE

**Chapter 2**

"I FOUND IT!!!" Naara heard Ami scream.

"What the..." Naara breathed.

"The perfect dress for you! Try it on!!" Ami shoved a white dress at me. I slipped it on in the changing room and gracefully stepped out.

"Wowwww," Ami gasped.

"I don't look that goo-holy crap," Naara looked in the mirror. The white dress shimmered against her pale skin. The dress fit every curve around Naara's body, outlining her hour-glass figure. "I'm hot!"

"Yahh look great! And plus, I found a dress too!" Ami lifted a plain pink dress.

"Try it on, yo!" Naara laughed. Ami wore her dress and was shocked. The dress made her seem almost as pretty as Naara!

"Um-" Ami stepped out of the room.

"Holy mother fucked shit," Naara breathed.

"Yah look shocked," Ami giggled.

"Buy it now, beezy!" Naara laughed. They bought their dresses and headed home. Time passed and Mitsu came home.

"WHERE WERE YOU YOUNG LADY?" Mitsu yelled.

"Home," Naara said calmly.

"Oh, cool, you ditched?" Mitsu asked calmly as well.

"Yeah, we bought our dresses, it's gonna be awesome!!"

**-X-X-X-**

"THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" Naara yelled to Ami over the pounding music.

"I KNOW!!" Ami screamed. The song ended and a slow song started to play.

"I'm going into the bathroom, my ears hurt too much. I'll meet you outside," Naara said. Ami nodded.

_"Mitsu isn't dancing with a girl! What am I thinking, he doesn't like me!! Why does he flirt with me! He loves me! Nahh, he's too cool in his tux with all his friends. He's so cute when he blushes, wait, WHY IS HE BLUSHING?? WHY IS HE COMING OVER HERE!! HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP! MAKE TIME FREEZE! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HE DOING?!!?!"_

"Ami-do y-you wan-want to like, um, dance?" Mitsu asked shyly. Ami's heart burst of joy!

"O-oh okay," Ami smiled. They smiled and swayed in each others arms. Mitsu leaned near Ami's ear and whispered "I love you." and started kissing her neck. Mitsu looked up and saw Ami's smiling eyes. They leaned in close for a kiss...

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Naara screamed. Ami and Mitsu scrambled away from each others arms.

"I'm leaving," Naara said so quietly, it scared Mitsu. The song ended. And Naara walked out of the door. Naara reached her house and ran upstairs and screamed into her pillow. 5 minutes later, Naara heard Ami and Mitsu back from the dance. Naara checked the time-11:24. Her eyes fluttered and shut for tonight.

**-X-X-X-**

Naara woke up early to the smell of pancakes. _"Oh God..."_ Naara thought.

"Good morning!" Mitsu called out acting very cheery, as if nothing happened last night.

Deciding to play along, Naara smiled, "Good morning," with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sleep well?" Ami asked.

"Where'd you sleep? Mitsu's bed?" Naara shot back. Ami looked hurt. Her eyes welled up.

"Naara, could you go be a dear, and get the mail?" Mitsu asked eyeing Ami.

"Fine!" Naara snapped. Naara got the mail and looked over it. _"Bills, bills, blah blah, only bills! Electricity bill, credit card bill, smash academy bill-wait. Smash Academy? What the hell __is that? To: Naara Wolff? Huh?" _Naara sat on the cement and teared open the letter.

_Dear Miss. Naara Wolff,_

_We would kindly like to inform you that you have been nominated to be taught at Smash Academy by Deliliah Hwong Nay! Smash Academy is a school of arts, education, you name it! Please fill out the form inclosed for further information._

_Thank you,_

_Mario and Luigi, Owners of Smash Academy._

"Hmph. Doesn't give a lot of information," Naara huffed. Naara peeked in the envelope more and found the rest of the information. It seemed pretty official after reading over the information. Naara walked back inside while Mitsu was wiping Ami's tears.

"It's okay, Ami..." Mitsu whispered.

"No, it's not..." Ami cried.

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me," Naara said.

"Naara! I'M SICK AND TIRED-" Mitsu yelled. Ami grabbed his arm.

"I'M GOING TO SMASH ACADEMY TO GET AWAY FROM THIS HELL," Naara screamed.

"Smash what?" Mitsu asked. He looked extremely stressed. Naara dropped the letter and ran to her room and cried and cried and cried and cried...

Someone knocked on Naara's door lightly. "Go away."

Mitsu and Ami still walked in. "Well, Naara. I-um, talked to, Ami and we decided that-er, if you don't want us-to be toget-together, then, we decided we shouldn't be together." Mitsu's face just broke Naara's heart.

"It's ok, Mitsu. I just over-reacted, I know we can share friends," Naara ran to Mitsu and sobbed into his shirt.

"Naara-it's okay. I mean-" Mitsu was acting very macho.

"No, Mitsu. I'm- I'm a bitch!" Naara sobbed.

"Naara, no your not!" Mitsu and Ami said simotainiously.

"Yes, I am. You don't deserve a to know a person like me! Don't worry, I could care less who you guys go out with," Naara smiled through her sniffles.

"Really?" Mitsu and Ami's eyes light up. Naara nodded with a smile.

"Oh!" Naara became startled, realizing how splotchy her face must have looked. "I should-" she looked down and smiled "get ready." She laughed.

**-X-X-X-**

Naara looked at the time: 10:02. Naara headed downstairs to see Ami and Mitsu talking. Mitsu looked up and greeted Naara with a smile.

"Hmm. About this smash academy-" Mitsu started while looking through the papers.

"I was just angry, that's all. I don't have to go if you guys don't want me too. I mean-" Naara panicked.

"Naara, did you see the thing about Aunt Delilah? The nomination?" Mitsu asked.

"Oh, yeah," Naara thought.

"Well, I just finished with talking with Aunt Delilah and she was begging for you to go. She said everything was all right there. Her words were like 'Mitsu! Naara must go power runs-I mean talent runs in the family! It'd be a waste and the-' and I just shut her up there because she got hella annoying so I just said Yeah, it's going to be summer break, so why not? I mean, you barely do anything over summer. And yeah, I'll miss you but what the hey! You'll make new friends at Smash Academy!" Mitsu persuaded.

"You make it sound fun," Naara grumbled. _He has a point though._ She thought.

"C'mon Nar-rawr, it'll be fun," Ami smiled sweetly.

"Hmm. Alright. I'll go to Smash Academy. Sounds good," Naara smiled. Ami and Mitsu laughed of joy and gave each other hi-fives.


	3. I Will Not Cry

**Chapter 3**

Naara sat at her desk reading the letter over and over again. _Smash Brothers...Nominated...Delilah._

What is this about Aunt Delilah? She's a lunatic She can't have any children so she tends to us a little too much. She smothers us, she's obsessed...with us.

Naara couldn't stop staring at the letter. Inside, she only found a plane ticked to Smash Academy. No fees. Nothing.

The plane ticket didn't say where she was going. Weird. Maybe it's here in Japan...? The ticket said She'll leave on June 10th, a week after school ends. School ends in three more days. What do they expect, that I _**WILL**_ come? What if I'm in an emergency and I can't go? How would I cancel?

Naara sighed and put away the letter. She sat down, bored, with nothing else to do. Now since Ami is always with Mitsu, Naara had been getting quite bored. Naara didn't mind though. She had been to caught up in this letter to pay attention to her surroundings. Naara headed downstairs for a snack but quietly to secretly spy on Ami and Mitsu and see what they are doing.

_"I know it's wrong, but whatever. Ami should've thought of that before she hooked up with my brother,"_ Naara thought.

Naara crept downstairs oh so slowly. Naara saw Mitsu and Ami making out on the couch. Whatever. Naara then quickly ran to her room and started laughing. _"What if I just walk to the kitchen to get a snack and ignore them? I gotta see what they will do when they see me!"_ Naara quietly walked down the stairs and right when she was near the couch, she started walking normally. Naara stiffled a laugh.

Naara just walked past the couch, ignoring them. Ami saw Naara and her eyes widened. She pushed Mitsu off of her. Mitsu look confused and suddenly became insulted.

"I-uh," Ami stammered. Ami glanced around to make up an excuse. "I-erm. Need to...USE THE BATHROOM!" Ami exclaimed and ran away to the kitchen with Naara.

"Hey," Ami said softly. _If she saw us making out, it might be painful._

"Oh, hey Ami! Didn't see you there!" Naara said a little curtly. She glared at Ami for a split second but then smiled.

"Umm. Are you ok with...us?" Ami asked looking over at the direction Mitsu was sitting.

Us was the word that blew Naara away. US?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN _US_?!!? "Look, Ami. I never knew this, but you have a split personality. And, best friends should tell each other these things. Are we best friends? You answer that," Naara glared at Ami.

Ami looked hurt. _No. Mitsu will not come and save me. This is __**my **__fight._

Naara took advantage of Ami's silence. "You are a shy, yet outgoing person. I also found out you are someone who makes-out like a huge slut!"

Ami saw Mitsu go upstairs. She decided it would be safe to yell. "Naara. Shut up! You are so annoying! I LOVE Mitsu. Got a problem? TOO BAD. Naara, if you keep on acting like this, I don't want to be friends."

Naara looked taken aback, but quickly regained herself, "You know nothing of love. Why are you acting like we still are friends. Well, if we are-" Naara sighed in a bored way, "it wouldn't be much of a loss for me."

Ami took a deep breath. She was flustered, "I can love anyone I want. You say I know nothing of love, well, I do. I AM IN LOVE NAARA, GET IT? You ARE NOT IN LOVE. MITSU IS MY BOYFRIEND!"

"MITSU IS MY BROTHER!" Naara screamed in her face.

"HE LIKES ME MORE. YOU KNOW WHY? 'CAUSE I'M NOT A BITCH TO YOU," Ami yelled in frustration.

"Oh yeah? He likes you. He LOVES ME BECAUSE I'M HIS SISTER. GET IT? I DO NOT want any of your shit, so stop acting like a PRISS," Naara took a breath and glared at Ami. Naara faked a high-pitch voice and pretended to be Ami. "Oh, Mitsu! I LOVEEEE you! With all my heart and soul! You love meeee! I'M SO CLINGYY!" Naara danced around Ami while Naara put her hand over her head like she was fainting.

"SHUT UP, NAARA." Ami yelled. Her heart was beating faster than ever. A sob reached her throat. _I will not cry. I will NOT cry._

"Puh-lease, what have I done wrong? I'm not gonna get pregnant. Run along now and cry to Mitsu," Naara smirked.

That was exactly what Ami was going to do but after Naara said it, she wouldn't dare go to Mitsu for anything.

"I'm so happy your leaving soon," Ami whispered.

"So you can get down with Mitsu? Well, I'm telling you this for my brother, not for your sake. LAY OFF MY BROTHER. MY BROTHER WILL NOT BE TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF. Hell, if you got pregnant, I wouldn't give a damn. I would be caring for my brother much more than a slut like you," Naara warned.

"OH MY GOSH NAARA. I AM NOT A SLUT. THERE ARE MORE SLUTTY GIRLS AT SCHOOL! C'MON NAARA! WOW!" Ami yelled in shock of Naara stupidity.

"True, but I'd rather live in a family of virgins, not ho-bags," Naara said calmly. She started look at her nails as if Ami held no interest with her.

"Talk to Mitsu about that!" Ami yelled. Naara didn't speak up. What could she have said? Why was Naara picking on Ami instead of Mitsu? Naara knew she didn't have an answer.

"I didn't really hear you, and I don't want to hear them either. Your silly little words have no importance to me. Well, you heard me out. So, whatever I say goes," Naara narrowed her eyes "You are also living under _my _roof. So watch it, missy." She turned around and made an extremely dramatic exit.

_Nope! Didn't expect that from me, did ya', love? Well, I've got a nasty side too. So watch it. But I did NOT expect Ami to scream. That took me by surprise. Well, at least I got the last word in this argument, a good one too. That shut her up quick. I also shut up when she said to blame Mitsu too. Why won't I blame Mitsu? Only Ami. Is she an easy target? Am I just really mad? I dunno...Well, I know everything will change once I leave to Smash Academy. I know I'm going. My final word. Can't live in this hell with the prick and the diva..._

**-X-X-X-**

"I heard yelling," Mitsu came downstairs to the kitchen with Ami. Ami quickly spun around when she heard his voice to wipe her tears.

"You did?" Ami asked confusingly.

"Yeah, were you and Naara yelling?" Mitsu asked cautiously.

"Nope, why?" Ami asked cheerfully.

"Dunno," he shrugged. "Now...Where were we?" he smiled pulling Ami closer to him.

"I..uh...was making a sandwich!" Ami said quickly pulling away from Mitsu's arms. She looked up the stairs and nodded to the eyes that was watching them.


	4. A School For Fighters

**Chapter 4**

The week passed by slowly. There weren't any exams. There wasn't anything to do. Just stare at the letter over and over again.

Then, it was time to go.

Naara grabbed her purse and ran out the door and saw Mitsu putting her sister's suitcases in the trunk. Naara took everything, but the kitchen sink. When Naara was packing, she decided to bring along her diary. Naara wasn't the diary type of girl, but if I don't know anyone, how am I supposed to express my feelings about something? To a stranger? No chance.

"C'mon, Naara! We've gotta get to the National Japanese Airport NOW!" Mitsu laughed. He grabbed Naara's hand. "I want to talk to you in private."

He pulled Naara in a corner, "I wanted to say thanks for accepting Ami and I. I really appreciate it. I know you can loose your cool, but, I'm so proud of how your handling this," he squeezed Naara shoulders and gave her a hug, "You're the best."

Naara just stood there as he walked away. "No, I'm not." she whispered in the thin air.

Everybody got in the car. While Naara was in the backseat, trying to savor all of Japan before she would have to leave it. She looked 360 degrees everywhere, intaking it all in. Naara's head even noticed how Ami gently held Mitsu's hand. She rubbed it with her thumb and then lifted it and kissed it.

_Love...What a wonderful thing._

Naara snorted and shook her head.

**-X-X-X-**

"Excuse me, what plane do I go on for this flight?" Naara showed the lady her ticket.

"Oh! Um. Well, you see, Smash Academy has to keep their things top secret. That's why there isn't any info. When I say Flight 274 now boarding on the loudspeaker, that's you flight. Can't say where but flight 274. Got it? Well, gotta jet!" the lady chuckled.

Naara sat down with Mitsu and Ami. They started chatting about memories.

"Or that one time when we accidently burned down Nellie's house!" Naara cracked up.

"That was hilarious!" Mitsu clutched his stomach since he was laughing so hard. "Oh! Oh! And that one time when Hao's dog chased-"

"Mr. Long and bit him near-" Naara couldn't contain herself. Mitsu and Naara laughed so hard that Naara didn't have to finish that memory. They both knew what it was. Mitsu's eyes had tears.

"Flight 274 now boarding. Flight 274 now boarding," the lady nodded at Naara. Naara stood up and grabbed her items.

Mitsu's arms extended in a hug. Naara held him tight and she gave him a kiss. She didn't do it to make Ami feel jelous, she just did it because she'd miss her brother, Naara whispered, "Miss you."

Ami stood up and stared awkwardly at Naara. Naara gave her a hug too. She had a heart, she shouldn't waste it on hate. Ami hugged her back.

Naara laughed and hid her crying eyes. "I'll see you later," she whispered. She was crying so much that her voice was like a small croak. Mitsu and Ami waved goodbye, as Naara boarded her flight.

_"Barely anybody is boarding the flight..." _Naara observed. She got onto the plane and sat at her seat. Naara decided to explore the plane and see whose here and what not. She walked down the isle's but the plane looked exactly the same all the way. It was a very small plane, but it looked like a small 1st class plane. Everything was so crisp and white. There was T.V.'s and complimentary food rolling down the isle.

"_This is...odd._"Naara sat back down. Next to her was an African-American girl taking out books from her bag.

"Hi, I'm Naara," she stuck her hand out.

"Shanaynay, but you can call me Shay," she said with a smile. Shay extended her hand.

"So, where the hell are we going?" Naara asked.

"I have no fucking idea," Shay said with a deep accent.

"Neither do I, I just got nominated to this place and yeah..." Naara trailed off.

"Same here," Shay nodded. Shay turned her head to a book.

_"Cool, a T.V. But I think I'll play my iPod," _Naara took out her iPod. And started bobbing her head.

**-X-X-X-**

Naara suddenly jerked her head up. _"I guess I was sleeping," _She looked around the plane and saw people doing their thing; she looked at her watch. It's been 3 hours. Naara looked outside her window and saw bodies of water. A flight attendant walked by.

"Excuse me, how much longer is it before we land?" Naara asked politely.

"Four more hours, but let me tell you honey, it's all worth it. It's gorgeous once you step out on the plane!" the flight attendent adored.

"Could you tell me more?" Naara asked suddenly interested.

"Well..." the lady questioned, "Oh shucks, whatever, I'm on a break right now,"

The lady sat down, "Name's Yuki." Naara loved the way she talked.

"Naara," she nodded. "So tell me, where are we going exactly?"

"Oh babe. Many people ask this question. We are going to an island. A hidden island. It's beautiful," Yuki gasped.

"What?! There will be vines...and mud!?" Naara exclaimed.

"In some places, yes. But imagine it like a huge beach. And roads. It's like a normal city, but on an island. It reminds me of California. It's like a city, but near the west of California, it's the beach. Only, at Smash Island, it's surrounded in water. Kind of like Hawaii," Yuki looked unimpressed with her description.

"Hmm. Like a normal city, but on an island? It must be beautiful because you are having a hard time explaining," Naara laughed.

"Sure is, honey. Beyond belief, it's gorgeous."

"What's Smash Academy?" Naara fired away.

"A school," Yuki whispered. _"for fighters."_

"FIGHTING?! WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Naara was shocked. "I can't fight for shit! WHAT?! There is no NO way I'm fighting. What the HELL does Aunt Delilah think? That I will be a karate fighter!? Fuck, no way."

"Is your last name Wolff?" Yuki questioned.

"Uhhh, yeeaaahhh?" Naara said.

Tears came in Yuki's eyes. "Naara, I know, you will be an amazing fighter."

"Um." Naara said, not knowing what to do.

"Oh, goody! My shift is back on!" Yuki stood up and kissed Naara on the head.

"_What was that about?_" Naara thought.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry, this story is going slow, but I promise, it will become more interesting! I wasn't planning Naara to still be on the plane in this Chapter, but the next chapter, she'll be off the plane! Take a guess who she'll meet first! Yeah? Send it in the review! Reviews are great! Thanks! -Faradayy. **


	5. He Took Her Hand

**Hey guys, this is it! Naara is FINALLY at Smash Island! Excited? Who does Naara meet first? Why is Naara here? Is Yuki really A LES?! Find out, on this Chapter of Drowned in Love! :D -Faradayy**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Naara stepped out of the plane and saw...an airport.

Talk about disappointment.

Naara sighed and stepped down from the plane. "Hey, Shay!" she called.

"Hey, Naara!" Shay said. "Boring flight, ya?"

"Um. Sure!" Naara said, even though her flight was particularly interesting.

"Well, I hear it's a school for fighting, and we have to try out. Best of luck, ya dig?" Shay said with a thick accent.

"Thanks, you too, Shay!" Naara said as she walked to the luggage pick up. It was a normal sized airport. Naara looked and saw the name of the airport; it was called the Smash Airport. Geez, does everything have to start with Smash? Whatever.

Naara picked up her luggage but then realized, what the heck is she supposed to do now? No hotel, no taxi's. Whatsoever.

"Hi, are you Naara?" a voice gently said.

Naara gasped at the boy. He was...beautiful. No other words could explain him. He had brown hair and gorgeous piercing blue eyes. He had a white shirt and a pair of fitted jeans with sandals.

"Yes," Naara stared into his blue eyes.

"Well, Naara. Mario told me you may need some help getting to Academy," he smiled. It wasn't a mocking smile. His eyes invited her to laugh with him.

"Yeah, I'm kinda confused," Naara giggled.

"Follow me," the boy turned around. Naara gasped as she saw wings on the boy. It made him even more beautiful and graceful. Naara just stood there and gawked at him.

"You comin-" he turned around and saw Naara expression. He laughed. "Oh? These?" he opened his wings. Naara just walked, hypnotized, and touched them. A chill went down the angel's back.

Naara whispered, with her heart racing, "They're beautiful." She kept touching them. The angel shuddered. Naara suddenly jumped back, thinking she did something wrong.

"It's ok, it just feels weird," the angel smiled, "in a good way. I'm Pit."

"This is the part where I would introduce myself, but you already know my name," Naara laughed.

"You still are a stranger to me," Pit said.

"Hi, I'm Naara," she stuck her hand out.

"Pit," he said with smiling eyes. He took her hand, and didn't let go. He led her outside to a black Mercedes. Pit opened the door for Naara as she stepped in. Naara didn't notice the breath-taking scenery because she was to busy, focusing on Pit. She gasped and saw palm trees and the sparkling ocean nearby. It kinda was like Hawaii, a huge city on an island. There was a Starbucks, a mall, even a Wal-Mart. The beaches were the only places that had sand, everything else was just like any normal place.

"I feel like I'm in Malibu," she gasped.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Pit adored the ocean. Naara nodded.

"So, tell me everything," Naara said, thinking that was a good start.

"Everything?" Pit asked.

"Everything," Naara nodded.

"This is Smash Island. We are in the Bermuda Triangle. The Triangle protects us from outside forces. Mario and Luigi bought the island for warriors to train for the war that Bowser, Master Hand, and Wario are planning. Academy is just like a normal school, with dances, dorms, whatever. We are exactly like high school, but we fight, not study. So that means there is drama, schedule's, but we have awesome dorms. Huge dorms, there are kitchen's and everything. You get nominated by a family member to come here. You probably have fighting blood in you. Your ancestors, or even your parents. Only one human gets to stay with us. During the try outs, Mario, Luigi, and Kirby choose which human stays. Non-humans, like me, came a week before for try-outs. I don't know why they choose one human, and many non-humans. Your world is considered human, the rest of us, we are non-human, even if we actually are humans. Academy has been running for three years, with seniors, juniors, and trainers. After you become a senior, you have a decision to make, either stay here and help train and kill evil, or live your own life, but be prepared for any evil that comes in your way," Pit explained.

"Uh, wow!" Naara said. _This seems actually fun!_

"We're here," Pit pulled over into the parking. Smash Academy seemed like a HUGE university.

"This is the plaza or main area," Pit smiled. "I'll take you to the office."

Pit held out his hand for Naara. She gladly took it and blushed. Pit was ahead of her, grabbing her luggage out of the trunk. Suddenly, Naara tripped over a huge rock. Just in time, Pit swayed behind her and caught her. Naara's head lay rested on his shoulder, eyes closed, for a second before he propped her up.

"Oh! Uh, thanks Pit," Naara's eyes widened.

Pit smirked, "Watch yourself."

Naara walked up and grabbed her luggage before Pit could. "I insist, Naara. I'll hold your luggage. It's fine!"

Naara just stuck her nose in the air and giggled. Pit laughed and thought, "_Lost cause, she's a stubborn little girl._"

"Here's the office," Pit opened the door and lead Naara to the front desk.

"Hi-" Naara started.

"Naara!" the blonde girl behind the desk said.

"Uh." Naara hated how everyone knew her.

"I'm Peach," she held her hand out. Naara studied her outfit. An Ambercrombie shirt with Pac-Sun jeans, and Urban-Outfitter sandals.

_"I go shopping too much," _Naara thought thinking of her skinny jeans, Urban-outfitter sandals, Where The Wild Things Are shirt, mulitiple string bracelets around her wrists, and a ring that had a small copper penny on it.

"Hey, Peachy. What's Naara's dorm number?" Pit asked.

"Wait, I haven't tried out yet," Naara remembered.

"People need a place to put their luggage," Pit said.

"Ah," Naara nodded.

"Ok! Naara, your room number is 438, East Wing," Peach said, "Oh! Your so lucky! That's the biggest dorm in the East Wing! Lots of people live in the east wing, so you'll meet some pretty nice people."

"Wow, sounds nice," Naara said.

Pit gently took Naara's hand, "I'll take you there."

Naara followed Pit with her luggage. Pit slid through the door to the east wing, "Most young brawlers live in the east wing."

Naara went to her dorm and took out the key Peach gave her. She un-locked the door and went inside.

"Nice room, Naara," Pit smirked. The room was gorgeous! It had a couch, a plazma T.V., a huge closet, a comfy bed, two bathrooms, a window with a breath-taking view of the island, a balcony, two book-shelves, a desk, a dining table, and even a kitchen!

"Ohmygod! This beautiful! It's like a hotel suite!" Naara ran around the room.

"You have a huge room. Other people have rooms like this, but for instance, they don't have a couch, or two bathrooms," Pit explained.

Naara suddenly stopped, "Do I have a roomate?"

"Nope. That leaves the question of why do you have two bathrooms, and no roomate..." Pit pondered.

"Ah, oh well. More comfort for me!" Naara said happily.

"Ok Naara, I gotta go. Try to explore the Academy. There is a map of the place in your desk drawer. Try meeting your neighbors, explore, and have fun. See ya," Pit said.

Naara walked around her room, adoring everything. She started to un-pack all her luggage. She took out her iPod and put it on the stereo speakers that she brought. On the desk, she sat her mac computer, and iPhone. Naara's iPod started to play "The City is at War" by Cobra Starship. She lowered the volume so she wouldn't disturb anyone. Naara danced around her room while un-packing. She filled half of one shelf with her books. She then decided to un-pack all her clothes. Naara took pretty much of her clothes from Tokyo to here. When she finished, she put her suitcase in the closet.

Naara rubbed her hands, "All done!"

She sat down on the bed, thinking of what to do, but she remembered that Pit told her to meet some people. Naara took a quick shower and dressed in one of her favorite outfits.

"_If people are going to meet me, they better meet the real me," _Naara thought so she put on a pair of light skinny jeans, her The Devil Wears Prada band tee, and a pair of vans. She let her wet shoulder length black-brown hair down. Naara then applied some eye-liner and put the Academy map in her back pocket and headed downstairs.

Naara walked to the East Wing cafe and saw two girls sitting at one table. The blonde girl looked up and her face brightened, "Naara!"

_"Dude! How the motha fuck do they know my name? It's getting really annoying!!" _Naara screamed in her thoughts.

The blonde girl walked up, "Come sit with us,"

Naara followed the blonde girl, "Zelda, Naara. Naara, Zelda. I'm Samus,"

"Hey," Naara nodded at them.

"Hi, Naara. I'm Zelda." Zelda said. "By the way, Samus. I texted Link to come join us."

"Link is Zel's boyfriend," Samus winked at me.

"Hah. Is he cute?" Naara asked. She knew that wasn't the most appropriate thing to say, but she took the chance.

"Cute? He's a hottie!" Samus exclaimed in a whisper.

"Really? I gotta meet him!" Naara laughed.

"Well, here's your chance," Zelda looked up. The pointy-ear blonde guy was walking towards them. His perfect hair swayed and his jeans fit him perfectly. His perfect white shirt showed off his perfect tan. He was...perfect. Except for his ears.

"Hey, Zel baby," Link kissed Zelda on the lips. Naara saw a little bit of tongue action. They broke off the kiss and Link sat down next to Zelda. Link nodded at Naara.

"I'm guessing you know my name too?" Naara asked.

"Yeah, I do," Link flashed a perfect grin. "Hey Zel, She's kinda cute. What if I dumped you for her?"

We all laughed, "You have my heart," Zelda then sat in Link's lap, with her face next to his, and then she gave him a huge kiss on the lips.

"She's another person when she is with Link," Samus chuckled.

"I can tell," Naara raised her eye-brows.

Link got up, "I'll get myself some water, you want anything girls?"

"Nah, I'm good, well, I think I'm going to my room," Naara got up as well.

"Oh! Naara, what room number are you?" Zelda piped up.

"438," Naara said.

"Okay. We are kind of close," Samus nodded. "We're roomates,"

"Ok, well, I'll see you around," Naara stood up and went to her room. She ran into Pit along the way.

"Hey, so did you meet new friends?" Pit asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I meet Zelda, Samus, and Link," Naara laughed reminiscing.

"Link? He's my roomate, he's a cool guy," Pit said.

"Oh?" Naara laughed.

"Hey, wanna come to my dorm?" Pit asked.

"Sure," Naara said. Pit took a hold of her hand and led her to his room.

"Not bad for two roomates..." Naara nodded, impressed. The dorm was perfectly clean with two beds, book shelves, two bathrooms, a desk, and a plazma T.V.

"Not as amazing as your room," Pit said.

"Oh cheer up, Angel Boy," Naara laughed. Pit folded his wings back.

"Very funny," Pit laughed.

Naara became very serious, "Can you...fly?"

"Of course! I'll show you," Pit lifted Naara off the ground and swooped her into his arms. He suddenly flew up in the air and out the window.

"Pit!" Naara exclaimed. Naara wasn't sure if she should scream or laugh. Pit flew around the campus, with Naara in his arms.

"Look! The garden!" Pit told Naara. She looked and saw beautiful greenery.

"It's beautiful!" Naara exclaimed. She dug her face into Pit's muscular chest.

"Scared?" Pit lowered into the garden so Naara wouldn't be so scared anymore.

"A little," Naara admitted.

"Here," Pit set Naara near a bed of flowers. Pit sat next to her.

"This place is magical," Naara whispered.

"Always has been," Pit was looking at Naara.

"I feel...happy," Naara smiled. "I barely know anyone, and yet I feel like I've known you all my life."

Naara paused and looked into Pit's gorgeous blue eyes, "Thanks."

* * *

**Ohmygosh! I DID NOT expect this chapter to be so long! I was totally immersed in writing it! So fun! I hope you liked it! Review are amazing, they inspire me. (:**

**Also, my question for you readers! Who is your favorite brawler? Review it to me!**


	6. Embrace It

**Chapter 6**

Naara took out her computer and got on her messenger. Only Ami was online.

_"Oh boy..." _Naara thought.

**Ami:** Hey!

**Naara: **Sup!

**Ami: **How's the school?

**Naara: **Why aren't you mad at me?

**Ami:** Nar, we can't be mad at each other forever. I'm sorry for all the hateful things I told you, but you can't stop me from loving your brother.

**Naara: **I guess...idk.

**Ami: **I know you don't understand me, but I think you'll understand.

**Naara: **Lol, you sound like some fortune teller. YODA! Lmfao.

**Ami: **yay! Your not mad!

**Naara: **For some reason, I think i'll understand you later...weird huh?

**Ami:** *give's cyberhug*

**Naara:** *hugs back* lol. I can't stay mad at my best fran forever. 3

**Ami:** So, um, can I tell you about Mitsu and I?

**Naara: **I don't care much.

**Ami: **yay! So first mitsu is very dirty! Lol. Me likeyy ^_^

**Naara: **OMG AMI. Don't forget he's my brother!

**Ami:** Right haha. So yeah, it's kinda like house lmao! I cook, he watches t.v. And reads the paper. It's like husband and wife.

**Naara:** haha. :D

**Ami: **so hows ur school?

**Naara: **I g2g so i'll tell you later. K? It's weird hah! K baiiii =]

Naara got up and decided to go explore the campus. She stuffed the map in her pocket. Naara went to the East Wing and took out her map. It was HUGE! There was the plaza, the North, East, South, and West Wing, the multi-purpose room, the office, the parking lot, and the indoor gym. And then something called Fighting Rooms. Whatever that is.

"Hey," someone bumped into Naara.

"Oh, hey yourself," Naara looked up and saw a little blonde boy.

"I'm Lucas," the boy said.

"Hey, Lucas. I'm-" Naara stared.

"Naara, I know. Ness told me all about you," Lucas smiled.

"Figures," Naara sighed. Lucas just looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Lucas. Wanna just sit down and um...chat?"

"Awesome!" Lucas laughed. Naara ruffled the little's kid's hair.

"How old are you Lucas?" she asked.

"Eleven, you?" Lucas sat down on the curb.

"Sixteen," Naara laughed. "What are the upcoming events?"

"Umm...Tryouts, homecoming dance, orientation. I think that's it."

"Cool," Naara said. "About this dance..."

"It's actually pretty fun! We all dance, and there is snacks. It's this Friday."

"Oh, wow," Naara said.

"The food is really good," he rubbed his stomach.

_"He's so innocent," _Naara thought.

"Oh! What time is it, Naara?" Lucas jumped.

"Uhh, 6:22 P.M." Naara checked her phone.

"I gotta go meet Ness at Final Destination! Nice meeting you Naara bye!!" Lucas said in one breath and scurried off.

"Hi Naara, do you know what time it is?" a little boy asked.

"6:23-" Naara began.

"I gotta go meet Lucas at Final Destination! Thanks, Naara!" the little boy ran off.

Naara chuckled and thought, _"That was probably Ness."_

She walked back to the East Wing, but she ran into Pit, again!

"Hey, Naara. Again," Pit laughed.

"Today was amazing! Thanks," Naara said, pushing a strand of hair away from her face. "Seriously."

Pit and Naara burst out laughing. "_So much for seriously,"_ Naara thought and smiled.

"Hey, you hungry?" Pit asked.

"Kind of," Naara nodded.

"Dinner at Academy starts at 7:15, it's 6:30 right now," Pit said.

"Then...why do I have a kitchen in my dorm?" Naara asked.

"Never knew why, but there's mulitple reasons. Maybe you don't like the food, and in my opinion, the food is great. So, I really don't know. But you can use the kitchen still, I'm pretty sure," Pit furrowed his eyebrows together.

Naara laughed.

"Well, um... I guess I'll pick you up at 7," Pit said.

Like it was date.

**-X-X-X-**

Pit walked in his room to see Link reading a book.

"Where have you been?" Link asked. "I was looking all over for you."

"Umm..." Pit turned pink.

"Ah, I see. You met Naara, correct?" Link said, not looking up from his book. Pit nodded his head. "Okay, I admit. I did see you two flying."

"You said-!" Pit began.

"Yeah, yeah I said whatever I said," Link tossed his book aside.

"How will I do it? I barely even know her, yet I feel like I've known her my whole life. It's like she completes me. I feel silly when I say this! I haven't even known her for a whole day!" Pit jumped onto his bed, in frustration.

Link looked serious, "You really feel that way?"

"Yes! And I hate it!"

"That is exactly how I feel about Zelda. I used to hate how much I loved her even though I barely knew her," Link said.

"What did you do?" Pit asked.

"Embraced it," Link said. "I learned to embrace my feelings."

* * *

**Eh? EH?!? How'd you like it so far? My question for you is: How did you imagine Naara before I described her in her little punk/prep way?**

**Plus-I would like to add that the evil characters ARE NOT IN HERE YET! Such as Bowser, Master Hand, Ganandorf, etc.. [also mr. Game and watch, he came after the subspace emissionary so yeah :D] They WILL COME though. Patience, young grasshopper -_-**


	7. Existentialism and Human Emotions

**Chapter 6**

Naara heard a light knock on her door.

"Come in," Naara called. She was comfortably laying down on the couch, flipping through the channels.

Pit walked in wearing a white tunic. "Hey,"

"What's...up with the tunic?" Naara bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh.

"Today, I have a fight. We battle in certain clothes for some odd reason, and I wear an angel's tunic," Pit twirled around. "Like it?"

Naara grinned. "Whatever, Angel Boy."

They both walked together, chatting about anything along the way, until they reached the noisy multi-purpose room.

Naara was impressed. It really is like a normal high school! They had already made cliques and such.

"Nar!" Samus called waving her arm.

"Sam!" Naara said, imitating Samus. They both laughed. Pit and Naara turned to the dinner line.

"No appetizer for me! Dinner? I think I'll take a salad since I have a fight today and some water," Pit said grabbing the salad.

"I'll take a salad too," Naara said. Naara didn't want to seem like a pig and pick up everything that looked good [which was everything].

"Take a dessert, Nar. They're really good!" Pit said.

"I think I'll stick with a light dinner," Naara said.

"Suit yourself," Pit said grabbing a jello with whipped cream. Naara took a seat next to Samus.

"Hey!" Samus said.

"Hi!" Naara smiled.

"Ready for the fight Pit? I'll be cheering!" Samus said.

"Totally! It's gonna be-"

Naara droned out all the talking to study the place. At her table, there was Peach, Zelda, Link, Lucas and Ness.

Other tables were filled with other people, she saw Shay with a group of other people. Guess she already found her clique.

Naara scanned the room, but her eyes stopped at an almost empty table. There was only two people sitting at it.

They both blue-ish hair. One was very muscular and lean, with eyes, so intense, it seemed to burn through your head. He had perfect…everything. He surpassed Link, by no means. He wasn't cute, or hot. Just perfect, words could never explain how perfect he was. He wasn't eating too. Neither was the other blue-haired boy.

The other blue-haired boy wasn't hot. He was more cute, he had a baby face. He was chuckling at the other guy.

"And then Kirby-" Samus was saying.

"Who are they?" Naara kept her eyes on the blue-haired boys.

"Huh?" Pit said.

"Them? That's Ike and Marth. They keep to themselves. It seems like their too good for anybody else," Zel piped up.

"Really?" Naara still kept her eyes on them.

"Not to me, I'm friends with lots of people," Link nudged Zelda.

"Well, your a..._guy,_" Zelda pondered.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Link said, acting hurt.

"That I love you," Zelda kissed his cheek.

"I'm okay with that," Link laughed. Pit turned a slight shade of pink, and looked at Naara, but Naara's eyes were still on the bluenettes.

**-X-X-X-**

"The Fighting Rooms? Oh yeah, we call that place the rooms. It's where we fight. See it's like a whole bunch of rooms in a hallway. Open one, and inside is a portal. Step inside you'll be in a place where people fight! I can't explain it, but um-Pit's battle is at Final Destination, follow me," Sam explained.

Naara followed Sam until a door blocked the entrance. Samus opened the door and then there was a hallway, with doors on both sides. On top, they were labeled, like Pokemon Stadium, and Shadow Moses Island.

"This is Final Destination," Sam opened the door, and there was a spinning vortex.

"How do I-?" Naara started, but Sam had jumped in. Naara jumped in as well, she felt like she was jumping off a huge cliff. Naara then appeared, falling on the ground.

"Need some help, noob?" Sam laughed, holding her hand out. She was crouching down, as if she had landed perfectly. They were in a large dome. The middle though, was incased in glass. Inside the glass was Final Destination. Everyone was crowded around the dome, waiting for the fight to begin.

"Pit Versus Wolf! 3, 2, 1, GO!" a voice cackled over the dome. There was a lot of cheering.

"IN THE DOME, YOU CAN START A CHANT AND I PROMISE YOU, IT WILL CATCH ON. ANY CHANT DOES!" Sam yelled over the cheering.

Naara looked over and saw Pit spinning his staff around, with Wolf in it. Wolf saw the magical light of a smash ball in the corner of his eye. He countered attacked Pit. While Pit lay on the floor, a bomb fell out of the sky. Pit immediately picked it up and threw it at Wolf. Wolf went flying across the dome. Many cheers came. Pit flew up in the air and attacked the smash ball. Wolf then came from the sky, pushing Pit to the ground. One more hit, and the ball's energy would be released. The ball was high in the sky, only Pit would be able to hit it. Pit took advantage of that and suddenly flew into the air. Wolf tried stopping him but he didn't succeed. Pit gave the smash ball, one huge hit, and the energy was in Pit's body. He felt amazing. The energy surged through his body, making him feel like he could fly and touch the moon. Pit released the energy, in the form of a final smash. Pit then attacked Wolf with all his strength, to make him weaker, and Pit's smash to have a greater effect. Wolf damage was already approximately 101% [according to Sam]. Wolf was flying in every direction, from Pit's minions in his final smash. The crowd cheered Pit's name.

"Pit, Pit, PIT!" someone started. The chant immediately caught on, and the next thing you knew was everyone chanting Pit's name.

"3, 2, 1!" the voice cackled.

Pit taunted for he knew he had won.

"Go Pit!" Naara yelled.

"Go Pit! Go Pit! Go Pit!" it spread around the room. Naara didn't intend for that to be a chant. Everyone screamed and yelled.

"And the winner is, Pit!" a voice said.

Some cheered, some booed, but Pit still smiled and waved to the crowd.

**-X-X-X-**

Naara was laying on the couch, reading a magazine. A knock was on the door.

"Come in," Naara said. The door creaked open, Pit didn't want to wake anyone up this late.

"I had a feeling you'd be awake," Pit smiled.

"I'm always awake, with music playing, of course," Naara said, putting the magazine down.

"Tomorrow's tryouts. You're not worried?" Pit said "I hear many people complaining on what they are going to do."

"Eh? Oh, well. I'm not worried. I usually pretty chill about everything, I'll just throw some punches and kicks," Naara chuckled. "Nice battle by the way, you were amazing,"

"Thanks," Pit grinned.

"So, why are you here?" she asked.

"You're pretty straight-forward," Pit said.

"It's a simple question," Naara said.

"I get kinda bored with Link, and you're pretty interesting," Pit smiled.

"Thanks...?" Naara smiled back. Pit turned on the T.V. They started watching a stupid sitcom, but nothing else was on.

Naara shivered and rubbed her hands together, "Agh, it's really cold!"

"I'm never cold," Pit boasted.

"Why?" Naara looked up.

"My wings," Pit said. He then wrapped his wings around Naara. She shuddered in pleasure.

"Oh goodness, it's so warm, thanks. It feels good," Naara snuggled into his wings.

"Hey, what time is it?" Pit asked.

"12:19"

"Link said he would lock the door at 11:30! Where would I stay then Naara? And I can't knock crazily on our dorm, or else I'd wake up other people, and lurking in the hallways is prohibited. I'd be caught!" Pit said. "The roof, maybe?"

"Well...you could always stay here...?" Naara suggested.

"You wouldn't mind?" Pit looked in bewilderment.

"Not at all," Naara smiled.

"Thanks," Pit said.

Naara walked into the kitchen, "Hungry?"

"A tad," he laughed.

"I so hungry! Salad is SO not enough!" Naara laughed and opened the cupboards, filled with food.

Naara took out a pack of Jello, from the fridge. She tossed another to Pit. She took out some whipped cream and sprayed in onto her Jello, and then into her mouth.

"Eww!" Pit laughed. Naara choked on laughter while she was still spraying it into her mouth. Naara finished and licked her lips; then she tossed it to Pit.

Pit looked at it, and smirked. He then quickly aimed the whipped cream at Naara and sprayed it at her.

"Augh oh!" Naara said, laughing and licking her arm. Naara threw her Jello at Pit. They both fell back, laughing and clutching their stomachs.

"You are so much fun," Pit said.

"I have to go take a shower, Pit!" Naara ran and gave Pit a hug. Pit wasn't sure why, but he just stood there-paralyzed.

Naara jumped back, "Suckaa!"

Pit looked down and saw whipped cream all over his body, "...oh?"

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Use the other bathroom if you want to take a shower," Naara headed towards the bathroom. She took a quick shower, and she exited in a pair of shorts and a tank. Pit was already on the couch, flipping through the channels.

Naara plopped next to him. They were silent for a while until Naara spoke, "I'm not perfect,"

"I know," Pit said, not looking at her.

"I pick a fight with people too much, and I'm over-confident, I dunno," Naara sighed and closed her eyes, and put her head on Pit's shoulder.

**-X-X-X-**

Pit woke up, with his arm around Naara, and her neck resting on his shoulder. Her arms were around his waist. He tried to get up, but every time Naara would clutch on his waist harder. Naara obviously wasn't awake, she was just acting on impulse. Pit looked at Naara, he pulled her closer. Pit then couldn't take it anymore, he just laid his lips on hers. Naara's arms pulled him closer, as Pit lips crushed Naara. He immediately jumped back. It's like, he was taking advantage on Naara, by kissing her while she was asleep. Pit then felt extremely guilty. He slowly crept away from Naara. Just then, Naara woke up.

"Pit?" Naara's eyes fluttered. Pit jumped back on the couch other side of the couch, pretending he just woke up too.

Pit fake yawned **(I just yawned, lol.)**, "Hey, Nar. Awake?"

"Yeah," she got up groggily and blasted on some music. It was on shuffle, so the first song was "Current's Convulsive" by Pierce the Veil and then went to the bathroom. She took a body shower and got ready. She wore her black Vans, black skinny jeans, a skinny black hoodie, and a couple rings **(not black, haha).** She took off her string bracelets, and put them in a drawer.

"Hey," Pit said. "I'm going to get some clothes, Link is probably still in the dorm."

"Ok," Naara said, not looking up from her book. Naara then got up and went to the kitchen. She turned on the stove, and made herself some scrambled eggs.

After she finished, she went back to her book. It was 7:45 when Naara finished the chapter. She then headed to the cafe to get a cappuccino, taking her book with her.

The bluenettes were sitting alone again, talking. Naara sat down, reading, and sipping her cappuccino. The bluenettes kept on looking at her, seeing why she wasn't giving them any attention.

"I didn't know anyone else here read that book," Naara looked up and saw one of the bluenettes. "It's Ike."

"...Naara" she said uncertainly, shaking his hand that he stuck out.

"Existentialism and Human Emotions- A Philosophical Book, by Jean-Paul Sartre. Lovely book. It's amazing how deep humanity is, but we are too caught up in our leisure needs to understand it. A few have the natural talent to recognize it- Albert Einstein, Gandhi, other genius's..." Ike trailed off, raising his eyebrows, to see if Naara was following on.

"Though leisure needs keep humanity sane," Naara said, monotone, and just staring at him.

Ike's jaw dropped. He was very impressed.

"True, but if we had never invented any leisure items, we still would've been sane," he said, trying to confuse her.

"How could have we not? The person who invented the first leisure item was obviously thinking of something pleasure him. Everyone does, it's in our human nature, but it just happened to come to that person first," Naara shot back. She understood that Ike was trying to prove himself better than Naara; but Naara kept a mellow tone.

"Uh-" Ike was dumbfounded, "And about existentialism-"

"I'm atheist," Naara cut in. Ike took a seat.

"Oh," Ike said in a disappointed tone. He got up, "Well."

Naara broke a grin, "You can stay,"

"I have to go," Ike got up and pushed the door open with A LOT of force, that it slammed. She had a feeling she hurt him. Naara turned to see the other bluenette, but he was gone as well.


	8. Cute

**There is two things that I want to say-**

**There is a part of me saying- "DUDE, NAARA IS NOT A MARY-SUE! JUST KEEP ON READING YOU FREAKIN IMPATIENT BEEZYS"**

**And then the other part is saying- "How can I improve?"**

**I appreciate how much you guys are telling me what I'm doing. But hate to break it to you, I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING. If you are telling me Naara is a Mary-Sue, then tell me HOW to NOT make her a Mary-Sue. **

**A special thanks to grammaguy. If he's reading your story, you're pretty lucky!**

**Okay guys, school started for me D: I will be SOOOO busy, but i'll keep up as best as I can. I also wanna remind you guys Smash Academy is a high school, there ARE other people other than the characters in SSBB! **

**Another idea I have, is I'm going to make this series a trilology. First part is, Naara getting to know everyone, and understanding how much love tension there is between them. Second part, is the beginning of the War with Bowser and Ganadorf (etc... AKA Subspace Emissionary) and the third part is, of course, the end!**

**Wow, that was long =\**

**Chapter 8**

Naara was in line for tryouts before Mario tapped Naara on her shoulder.

"Naara, Link would like to talk to you," Mario said.

"Okay..." Naara followed Mario to an empty room. Naara took a seat. Mario said Link would come.

The door opened, and Link looked troubled.

"Hey," Link said with a slight bit of pity in his voice.

"What?" Naara asked.

"We need to talk," Link said, taking a seat next to me. "Nice nails, fits the whole outfit."

"Oh! I didn't realize that," Naara said sheepishly, looking at her black nails. "Well, talk about what?"

"Naara, you have been accepted to Smash Academy, since you were born," Link said, straight to the point.

"What?" it took Naara some time to comprehend what Link just said, "How?"

"I'm not the one to say," he turned his head away.

Naara took his hand, "Why? Link..."

"I can't say Naara, but you were destined to fight here," Link said.

"Who can tell me?" Naara's eyes were lost.

"Naara..."

"Please! I don't even know my childhood! It's all a blur! I just know my parents died, and Mitsu has custody! That's it! Link-please! I need to know my past," Naara broke down, with tears streaming down her face. Naara couldn't stop, "Link, I don't even know what I'm doing here! I can keep a smile plastered on my face, but behind it is a little girl, lost, not knowing what to do, who to trust! Her childhood zipped through this little girl, like air. I'm lost, Link, I'm lost!"

Naara threw her arms around Link. Link felt for Naara, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't let this haunt you," Link said.

"How can it not?" Naara whispered. Her throat was caught in sobs.

"Well, someone here can tell you, that's all I can say," Link said.

"Link!" Naara threw her arms around Link again. "Thank you!"

Link smiled warmly, "Your welcome,"

"Ohmygoodness! I look terrible," Naara wiped her eyes. "Oh, thank goodness for water proof make-up." They laughed together. "So...I'm in Academy?"

"Yeah."

"Without a tryout?"

"Yup."

"Cool!"

**-X-X-X-**

"It was a tough tryout, but only one can stay and that is..." Luigi started. "Naara Wolff!"

The crowd clapped. Nobody knew Naara didn't tryout.

"Congrats Naara, would you please come up here?" Luigi said. Naara walked up the platform in the multi-purpose room. While Naara was walking up the stairs, she tripped a little. Naara felt a little stupid, but no one seemed to have noticed.

"Thank you, Naara!" Luigi said. Naara saw out of the corner of her eye, Peach and Zelda motioning to her to come behind the stage. Luigi went off the stage, and Naara decided to go to Peach.

"Hey, gorgeous!" Peach gave Naara a hug.

"Hey, sexy," Naara hugged back.

"Congrats!" Zelda started. "But we already knew you were going to-"

Peach nudged Zel.

"Zellie," Peach shushed her. "She doesn't know!"

"Yeah, I do," Nar said.

"You do?" Peach stared in bewilderment. Nar nodded.

"Oh! Classes start tomorrow and the dance is in two days!" Peach squealed.

"I know who I'm going to take," Zelda said, lost in her daydream with Link. As if on cue, Link walked in, picked up Zelda, and gave her a big kiss.

"They're really into each other," Peach whispered to Nar. "But Zelle knows her limits."

Naara started at Zelda and Link. Their kiss was pretty intense. Zelda's hands were around his face, and Link's were going up and down her shirt. _EW._

Just then, Mario comes up behind Peach, and gives her a light pink rose. "Will you go to the dance with me, Peach?" **(REMEMBER- this is a high school! Mario is just an upperclassmen aka a senior. Oh and he's tall lol. He's not old plumber mario in this one ;D)**

"Yes!" Peach shouted. Mario swooped her into his arms as they started kissing.

Ew. Love Fest.

Naara stormed out, before she could take anymore humiliation. She went back to the East Wing to get some coffee again. The bluenettes were there. Again. Talking. Their heads both turned as I entered. Ugh. More humiliation.

The feminine bluenette smirked as I entered. Since I was here, I decided to confront Ike, and ask him what's up with him being mad.

"Ike," Naara nodded to him. She looked at the other blue haired boy.

"Marth," he said. Naara took a seat.

"Look," Naara and Ike said at the same time. We giggled a little. That broke the tension a little.

"Sorry I got mad, I'm just-" Ike started.

"Not used to having someone smarter then you?" Marth smiled. Naara gasped. _Ma...Marth...You have a beautiful voice!_

Ike blushed and nodded.

"It's okay, Ike," Naara said. Ike and Naara both stood up. They gave each other a hug. Just then a group consisting of Peach, Zelda, Sam, Pit, and Link bursted right through the room, laughing.

All of a sudden, the laughing stopped.

"Um-" Ike blushed and let go of Naara awkwardly. Marth burst out laughing. The group of other brawlers quickly went upstairs, shushing anyone that tried to talk.

"Marth!" Ike exclaimed once they were gone. Marth wouldn't shut up.

"You guys are polar opposites," Naara noted.

"And yet best friends," Ike said sarcastically. He stood up. "I've got homework to catch up on. Later."

So that just left Marth and I.

There was a long, awkward silence with Ike gone.

"Wanna check out my dorm?" Marth said lamely.

"Uh-Sure...?" Naara stood up. His dorm was tidy, but the bed wasn't made. One bed had books all over it, and the other had a guitar on it. Naara looked surprised.

"You play the guitar?" Naara said.

"Well-" Marth said sheepishly. "Yeah."

"That's really cool!" Naara exclaimed. "Can I hear you play?"

Marth nodded, "Pick a song."

The options were Happy by Nevershoutnever!, Cute by Stephen Jerzak, and Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls.

Naara chose Cute.

"That song kinda reminds me of you," Marth winked. He started strumming his guitar.

_Your eyes are blue like the ocean_

_And baby I'm lost out at sea_

_Did the sun just come out or did you smile at me_

_I've been trying to ask you but I can't seem to speak_

_Was it love at first sight 'cause I walked by last week._

Naara looked in his eyes, and smiled.

_I'm singing Fa la la la la..._

_You're as cute as a button_

_The things you do sure are something_

_Are you running out of breath_

_From running through my head, all night._

_Is there something in your eye_

_Oh wait, it's just a sparkle_

_Can you get a little closer_

_And help me out a little bit_

_I scraped my knee fallin' for you_

_But baby a kiss will do._

Marth looked up to see Naara. Naara was still smiling at him.

_I'm singing Fa la la la la la..._

_You're as cute as a button_

_The things you do sure are something_

_Are you running out of breath_

_From running through my head, all night._

_I'm falling in love_

_And wouldn't I like to think so_

_And every night I look at the stars out m__y windo_

_And I hope I can see_

_The one that we saw together_

_It was just you and me and honestly_

_I'll look for that star forever._

"Marth..." Naara stood speachless.

"Just say you love me too," Marth leaned in and kissed Naara. His lips were soft and thin. They gently landed on her lips, and Naara pulled him closer. They broke away from the kiss.

"Marth..." Naara got up, ashamed, and went out the door.

_You're as cute as a button_

_The things you do sure are something_

_Are you running out of breath_

_From running through my head, all night..._


End file.
